Is to Know Enough?
by Chrissy-Weasley
Summary: Reveiwer- Aw. Harry and Ginny rolling in the yelloworangered leaves just laughing and realizing they're in love. That's so cute and sweet and romantic and and and...I love it! Ron and Hermione next you say? - Complet... sequil "Is Fluff Enouhg" in progres
1. Is it True?

A/N: Well this story is HG/RW fan fiction but a bit different. It kind of tells something about the happily ever after we all want. I know this is a bit foreword but I just want you to know this is written as a story that is kind of giving advises if you read the subtexts.

Chapter 1: Is this True?

"Harry! What did you do?" Ron said sitting down at the desk with Harry and staring at the letter that you could use to talk to anyone in the school (very similar to in the Ministry Of magic) .

"Oh, nothing just talking to Hermione." Harry said trying to sound innocent, which didn't work.

Ron leaned over the paper and read

_Ron,_

_Are you serious? I mean I knew you completely hated Krum, but do you really like me? Or is this just some twisted joke!_

_Hermione_

"Harry! How could you! Why did you tell...I don't like her?"

"Ron, Ron, Ron. How stupid do you really think I am? Wait don't answer that." Harry laughed, "I mean it is rather obvious. And I just wanted a bit of fun."

"Harry!" Ron screamed, and then scribbled quickly and crossed it out.

Harry nodded his head "Come on Ron."

_Mione,_

_Ok! Don't laugh, I like you, I like you alot!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

The boys waited nervously, (listening to Ron chant: 'Why, did I do that,' over and over) until finally a letter zoomed in the door. Ron grabbed the letter his ears becoming more red with every word he read.

"Oh... I knew she liked you! Knew it!" Harry said to himself looking.

Ron's ears where once again a bright red, "Um... shall we go get some supper?" Ron and Harry left the dorm and walked down the steps. "Odd..." Ron mumbled to himself.

"What? What's odd?" Harry asked winking. "Oh... you're worried about me being a third wheel..."

"No. Don't flatter you're self. It's just going to be so odd. I mean we are friends, and now well we are still technically just friends."

â•˜LØVEá»‡

Hermione gulped and paced around the room. This was it, Ron actually liked her. Something different was bound to happen, it must. Maybe a deep conversation, a hug or even a kiss. All Hermione cared was that she knew.

After five years of giving the most obvious hints finally she had gotten what she wanted in her sixth year. Hermione then felt a pang of guilt, Harry. She was so caught up in her love life she forgot that Harry was in great danger.

He had told them about the predictions Trwalney had made. And was very devastated. Of chores the best thing to do would be to try to keep Harry's mind off of it. This was going ok, but hiding the truth wasn't going to change what will happen.

â™«And there are many things that I would like to say to you... but I don't know how. Cause baby you're goina be the one that saves me â™« - Oasis (Wonderwall)

N/F/Y (Note for you): I am one to write short chapters and publish 2 or 3 at the same time. This story is going somewhere even if you can't tell yet.

Hermione seams very worried but joyful. Ron on the other hand struck dumb. What happens if what is at hand isn't acted on? You'll have to read on to find out. In the mean time R/R!

Peace Out


	2. Path to a Window

A/N Ok. I know these are short chapters, but ill post one every day or so. The 'eye' idea was also in 'Mistake." by me so it doesn't matter. Well enjoy!

Chapter two

Midnight Strolls:

They say the eyes are the window to a person's heart. An open window for some people. But others who felt nothing and knew nothing good, their windows where barred shut with the curtains drawn.

Now when Ron starred into Hermione's eyes he could see fear and love. But he would never say that as it sounded like breaking her privacy. The common room was filled that Sunday night, students rushed to finish there weekend homework. The only one who could not really be seen was Harry, who did not want to see Ron embarrass himself anymore.

It was too noisy, too many people. That was what kept them apart that night. And after pretending nothing was going on between them. They acted like that instead of like two love struck young children.

Of chores this was only an act. The truth was that Hermione had the biggest feeling that made her nearly just jump into Ron's arms and kiss him. Let all her grief spill, and let the rest of the house see. Let the whole world know. But she just couldn't, it was too crazy.

This was Hermione's thoughts she knew he was there. But was his heart with her there? She knew she would never love anyone else. Ever! But didn't Ron feel the same or did he just 'like her'?

"What?" Ron asked quietly noticing Hermione starring at him.

"Oh I was just thinking... we should get back to this charms essay." Hermione said reaching for her book from Ron's hand. Her hand touched his and stayed for a second maybe a few but it seamed like an eternity. Hermione blushed and Ron loved her soft face when it blushed, he knew his ears where probably; well most definitely, bright red.

This was how it was. Small hints, little moments and a lot of heart. Sometimes Hermione wondered if he still liked her... and Ron felt the exact same feeling.

Hermione carried on with everyday life, well for her. Troubled by Harry and confused by Ron, she didn't sleep well and often she took midnight strolls around Hogwarts. ' _You've finally influenced me,' _Hermione would say to herself as she found herself sneaking out by the lake.

Hermione gazed peacefully out at the lake and stared into the sea of stars in the sky. She would sit and think every night, every night.

Ron and Harry soon noticed Hermione's missing presence every night. She some how still managed to do her homework hours before everyone else. Soon not only Harry and Ron didn't know where she walked every night.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron said angrily one night as he caught Hermione pulling on her gloves.

"Ron? Oh...I'm just going for a walk." Hermione said pulling the portrait aside.

"Can I come with?"

Hermione did in fact did take Ron on a walk. But it was not her usual route she didn't think she was ready to be somewhere so beautiful with him. Not with a friend, just a friend... she would have to wait till he saw more in her. Not until he knew her, actually knew her...

N/F/Y

Hum... Hermione had mixed feelings. Next chapter are favorite Red Haired boy will become really deep (no not like his actors voice)! Through the eye's of this red haired chap as well!


	3. A Trown Shadow

A/N: The next few chapters will be longer (hopefully). I might not post till Thursday after today because of my soccer and volley ball! Well I hope you enjoy here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3

The Most she will do!

Ron sat down humming ("She's always a Woman!" by Billy Joel) and staring out into the school ground towards the lake. The heavens were glistening from the stars cradled in the deep blue air.

Then something caught Ron's sight (and it wasn't Dean falling out of his bed) a person was slowly walking from the castle two a giant tree by the lake. Ron recognized the persons walk.

In fact Ron recognized everything, he loved the way she walked, the way her hair blew in the wind, the way she had of making him feel stupid. Well he just plain loved her. Ron didn't even grab his coat (A/N: which is a good thing) because the next thing he knew he was walking silently over the damp grass.

His walking quickly turned into a sprint, towards the giant tree.

"Ron?" Hermione said turning her head at him.

"Mione?" Ron laughed sitting down next to Hermione, "I saw you out here and decided to come."

"Look Ron I didn't take you here because..."

"No, its fine. I just think you need to think." Ron said not daring to stare at her eyes.

"Ron, did you mean what you said? Look me in the eye..." Hermione said staring at him.

Silence swept between them, _I don't like you, I love you._ Ron thought but all he could do was nod, "Ron, tell me!"

Ron got a burst of courage, "_I don't like you, I_..." but Ron didn't get a chance to say he loved her, the only thing he got was the view of Hermione running back to the castle.

â« She'll promise you more then the garden of Ed, but she'll carelessly cut you, and laugh while you bleedâ« Always a Woman by Billy Joel

"She bloody ran up to the castle...and I can't find her!" Ron exclaimed after explaining to Harry what had happened.

"Well you did say you didn't like her!" Harry started.

"Because I was going to say I loved her!"

Harry was silent; Ron had never said that before. And frankly Harry was dead shocked , "You, _Love _her?" Harry asked, Ron nodded, "Well....wow! That's great. I mean if you guy want time _alone _me and Ginny can go play Quidditch or something."

N/F/Y: I meant next chapter will be long. Don't worry Ron and Hermione will get together and there will be lots of fluff! I had bit of a writers block at the end here so next chapter will be way better. I promise. R/R

Thanks To Reviewers:

M- Fashion: Thank you! Reviews like that make me so happy!


	4. Should we er?

A/N: Thanks all my reviews (I can't believe I have 2 hehe)... I suppose I did rush the last chapter a bit! I also remembered I didn't really have a proper time for this story so let us say its right after Halloween! Well I did say this would be the better chapter, so I suppose I'll try. Here we go chapter 4...

Chapter 4

Should we err...?

"...And then I ran back up to the castle." Hermione finished leaving Ginny staring open mouthed at her, "So?"

"So he just said he didn't like you?" Ginny asked writing in her journal.

"Well he had something else to say but it couldn't have been good."

"Hermione, oh hi Ginny, uh... Harry said he wants to speak to you."

Ginny pushed Hermione out the door where she tripped over a bag on the floor and slid down the slide that had folded out, "Morning, Hermione!"

"Don't you "Morning, Hermione!" me! Is this another of Ron's pranks?" She said anger rising in her voice.

"Actually, Ron has been really upset because you didn't let him finish. I can't even find him!" Harry said to Hermione.

"What was he going to say? That's I was a show off know it all?"

"Actually, that's two wrong in a row for you..." Harry laughed

"Harry you better... you're just wasting my time."

"He doesn't like you Hermione... because he loves you! That's exactly what he was going to say, he told me!" Hermione's jaw dropped and she blushed a bright red. With that she ran out the house entrance.

'Ron, Ron!' Hermione yelled checking around the school for Ron. She started running (which helps actually!) she sprinted around the corner and... "Sorry!' Hermione said looking up; she had bumped right into none other then Ron Weasley.

"Hermione?" Ron said the exact same time as Hermione said "Ron?", this was followed by another exact same timing of "I love you!". Ron reached out his hand pulling up Hermione this resulted in him "accidentally" falling into a closet!

"Ron..." Hermione giggled.

"Well I figure, if you love me!" Ron moved closer to Hermione and closed the closet door, Hermione giggled and Ron laced her hands. Hermione stared at his eyes and there lips touched.

Hermione reached her hand and wrapped her arm around his neck. Embracing in a passionate kiss. They kissed for several more minutes. And finally pulled apart, "What a great snog!" Ron said pulling her out of the closet. Ron and Hermione walked down the marble staircase towards the hall for some dinner.

"So does this mean we are well....dating?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Muffin. I do believe it does! Let's go tell Harry!" Ron said pulling Hermione towards the Griffendore table.

When Ron and Hermione sat down across from Harry, he immediately started laughing. "What are you so perky about?" Hermione snapped at Harry and Ginny.

"Oh...just the fact that the color of Ron's lips and very similar to you're lips Hermione. And I think you two need a brush." Harry said laughing, several others joined the conversation. "So, I suppose you told each other?"

"Told each other what?" Neville asked.

"That they are _in love_!" Ginny giggled.

"Well..." Ron said to Harry, "So what she is my _girlfriend_!"

♥

"What was that about?" Ginny asked earlier that Morning when she saw Hermione bolt out the house entrance.

"Ron and Hermione" Harry winks and nudges Ginny, "Want to go play Quidditch?" Harry and Ginny cracked up, and decided a half an hour of Quidditch before lunch would be great.

Ginny often got pestered for being the youngest Weasley, but then she was only a year younger. They could get along fine. Plus she was someone to talk about things with, she had gone through a similar experience.

On the way down to the pitch, they walked by Hermione being pulled into a closet, first a bit worried then when they saw a pack of Tick Tacs with the name Ron.W on it. They suddenly hurried away!

N/F/Y: Wow 2 whole pages... seriously that's a record for me! Ok maybe you expected something longer but if I kept on writing it would have been a cliffy! "NO"! But don't worry that won't come for a while. More suspense next chapter...lightning THE PLOT THICKENS! Well keep reading!

Thanks to Reviewers:

SociaMunda: Thanks I'm quiet glad it is interesting. You're right I'll try to make it a bit more life like and I defiantly won't be rushing anymore!


	5. Dream Team Requiem?

A/N: Woo... I managed to nab 20 writing minutes before my soccer games! Good luck it is in my home town eh? Well here it is chapter five...don't worry it'll be good! By the way this chapter will be from the view of none other then Draco Malfoy!

Chapter 5

Dream Team requiem

"Hurry up Crabbe, you fat ass. You can spend as much time in front of the mirror as you like but you're not going to magically drop 50 pounds." Draco screamed in to the boy's room.

Draco turned around, "Finally there you..." Draco stopped right in his tracks. It wasn't Crabbe who had walked behind him, but Pansy. That stupid girl just walked right up to him thinking she looks as hot as him, and wanting a nice long snog.

"Couldn't wait for me could you?" Pansy said picking up her bag; _don't even wish _thought Draco. Pansy was another one of his girlfriends who was deadly ugly but there was perks to dating someone like her. "Look at this!" She held out a letter from her mother

_Pansy,_

_Pay attention to 'the prophet' and stay on a down low. Something's going to happen I can't say here. I have a message for Malfoy... his father says quote "Dream Team requiem" If he can get any séance out of it. Burn this letter after you read it!_

_Mother_

"Well? What is that about?" Pansy asked as Crabbe finally finished looking in the mirror.

"It means it's time for all hell to break loose!" Malfoy said with a grin. He remembered what it meant, too well...

Two years earlier a fourteen year old Draco was outside flying around on his Nimbus 2001 Draco had in fact been told in advance about the Triwizard Tordement so he was training non-stop to get in.

"Get down here, NOW boy!" Mr. Malfoy yelled, Draco landed softly next to his father, "I need to speak with you! Go!" Lucius gave his son a hard push towards the door, "Hurry!"

Draco rushed into the house (more like a mansion) and took a seat at the kitchen table. "What do you want father?"

"Son! I have a very important job for you. But first get this straight you are not to enter the Triwizard Tordement." He said harshly.

"Father! I've been training so hard and I need to beat..."

"Get this clear, if you enter you'll have the death-eaters to deal with! Now son this is very important..." Draco breathed heavy, this was it his chance to show his dad what he was made of. "Something great will happen soon, and in case we need some inside work done you can help. In the next few years I will send you a signal '_Dream Team Requiem'_ once you receive this signal you must do everything you can to get Harry Potter away from those friends of his!"

Draco had only said yes out of affection, of affection that soon will not be there. He wanted to prove to his father he was a good son. At first Draco had indeed loved the idea of helping the dark lord's side. He still wanted to pester Harry and his Weasel and Mudblood of friends, now though this could change how he lived. How others lived... it could change everything.

N/F/Y: Wow! I can't believe it! The plot **_is _**thickening! Draco is supposed to help with the dark side but is starting to get mixed feelings about that kind of life! Next chapter 'Ginny and Harry' what they do when Hermione and Ron are off ...err you know!


	6. Little Weaslette!

A/N: What'd you think of last chapter? Well I liked it! Just got back from a soccer and I'm seriously killed. But since I love you guys I thought I'd write one! YEA! Now anyway this is another one from the view of Harry! Don't worry it will be loads of fun!

"Uh...see you Harry! Hermione and I have to finish off our homework!" Ron said waving good by, Harry winked.

"So, Ginny what do you want to do?" Ginny shrugged, "Homework?" Harry laughed along with Ginny!

"Want to go visit Hagrid?" Ginny suggested Harry nodded (A/N you wait Ginny/ Harry shippers will be happy soon. I figure they need to be friends first.). Ginny bit into her apple as her and Harry headed towards the entrance hall...

"Ah...Potter. Where's Weasel and his Mudblood? Off snogging I suppose?" Draco said cutting of the door to the entrance. Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with Draco and Pansy.

Harry reached for his wand, "Harry it's not worth it!" Ginny said, "He's worth nothing!"

"Oh the little Weaslette is defending Potter. What are you off to the closet as well?" Draco said mockingly...

Ginny slapped Draco and ran out of the entrance hall, "Git!" Harry muttered following Ginny, "You ok?" Harry asked when he and Ginny had finally stopped and sat down by the lake.

"Yea... I was just a bit er...excited!" Ginny said smiling, she had such a beautiful smile. _The closet sound pretty good right now actually... _how can you agree with Draco? And that is you're best friends sister.

"You're a great friend Ginny!" Harry said out of the blue, just friends, that was it.

N/F/Y: Yea I know! Very short, but at least I update quickly! Anyway next chapter more Draco! And If I decide I'll have a bit of Hermione/ Ron thingy. Then after that I'm thinking a fight (relationship wise), more on Draco, and then some Ginny/Harry!

Reviewers:

SilverIce : Not sure I already thanked you. But if I didn't THANKS! You make me so happy!

Big Oinkers: I was so excited when I read you're review... then I'm like 'THAT'S MAL' so I got even more excited! Yea Mal bestest best friend eva xox!


	7. Am I Mental?

A/N: My Tordement is finally over. We placed forth! We where playing against the international champs gee! Anyway here is another Draco one! Notice how all the sentences in the paragraph end in a:!...!

Chapter7

Am I gone Mental?

"You ok Draco?" Pansy asked helping Draco up, "She gave you quiet a smack, want me to go get her back?" Yet another advantage of a girl like her, she was happy to do dirty work...

_Then again_, _you really **did **deserve it! _Wait a second am I agreeing with Potter? _Yes I do believe you are! _But I must separate them, Father said so! _No you mustn't, face it; you're father is a criminal, nothing else. _But this is my chance to prove myself, _go ahead then prove you're self to the criminal. _"Uh...no Pansy. Notat the moment."

"Come on then Malfoy." Pansy and Goyle talked all the way back, but Malfoy wasn't picking up a signal word. He was still fighting with himself. But this time he was starting to fail himself.

Seriously Potter never did anything for me. _True but at least he isn't trying to kill you. _I'm not trying to kill him! _You know what you're helping; he is going to die, and many others. _I'm not trying to kill Potter, I'm just pestering him. _Ok then, pester him to death. But you'll have to settle with it, it would be you're fault. "_A murder, I'd be a murder!" Draco said.

"I know Draco, but first we have to steal the lab mice then we could get there whiskers!" Crabbe said obviously thinking Draco was talking about the potion Crabbe was talking with Goyle about. _I think I've gone mental! _Draco thought before sitting down in his favorite leather chair.

Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor, "What do want to do now?" Hermione asked brushing her hair (I wonder why oh why it would be messy?).

Ron shrugged and put his arm around Hermione's waste, "Well we could have a game of chess, and I promise I'll beat you!" Ron finished, kissing Hermione's cheek, "What do you think, up for a challenge?

"Well maybe, we can have a game. But I really do have some homework to do! And we really haven't been spending time with Harry lately." Hermione pointed out.

Ron and Hermione slowly mad there way back up to the common room, to find it deserted. They both went to there dormitory's looking for Ginny or Harry but they weren't there.

So Hermione was forced to be beaten by Ron in several games of chess. Until finally Harry and Ginny joined them for ten minutes, then they all decided it was time to turn in.

N/F/Y: What do you think? Personally I liked that chapter maybe not as good as the closet chapter lol! Anyway... I'm going tomorrow so it may take a while to update (2 days or so haha)!

Reviewers Thanks

Kari : Thank you, you crazy Dan loving beast!


	8. I was thinking along the same lines

A/N: Well I'm going to the city tomorrow so I wanted to right a few more chappies. I also got really caught up in this new story I'm writing, I think I will put it on FanPress. Readers of "mistake" will like it.

Chapter8

I was thinking along the same lines

"So, anyway what where you two doing, last night?" Ron asked when they walked to breakfast, early in the morning.

"We just went for a little walk, oh and Ginny slapped Draco!" Harry said smiling at the last part. Ron seamed to find it funny as well, they all did except Hermione.

"Ginny, did you really need to slap him." She scolded.

"Hermione, you did the same thing in third year." Ron said, walking into the great hall.

"Ron, that's not the point. Draco has connections; he could get us into a lot more trouble then a bit of name calling." Hermione explained Harry nodded.

"Oh you're on her side, now are you," Ron said angrily.

"Ron, I'm on nobody's side, calm down!" Harry said, everyone was quiet. "Come on Ginny." Harry said pulling Ginny out the entrance.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, as they walked there usual path to the lake.

_Wow, she's beautiful._ Wait I don't like Ginny, Its Ron's sister, _But she is beautiful, "_Oh that was just Ron acting up again." Ginny gave him a questioning look, _She is beautiful _don't think that!

"I think something's wrong, you want to talk about it?" She asked in a calm voice.

Harry didn't know why he said it, but there was something about Ginny that soothed him, "Yes Ginny, there is. But I think I want Ron and Hermione to here it too." Harry said, she gave him a questioning look, "But there is something else to I'd rather they didn't here." Why did I say that? _Because you like her. _No I don't! _Well then you love her._

"What is...?" Ginny started, but she never finished, because Harry had gotten a blast of courage, and they where kissing. They kissed for several minutes, as the sun rose on the horizon. "Wow!" Ginny said (A/N Wow! Is a quote from me when I found something out.)!

"I was thinking along the same lines, Ginny." I can't believe I did that, _But I am glad I did it! And dame it she is beautiful. "_Do you think it'd be best if we didn't tell Ron yet?"

"I was thinking along the same lines!" Ginny said, and they kissed again, this time much longer. Ginny rushed her hand though his handsome black hair. And Harry embraced her in a tight hug.

N/F/Y: I thought It was pretty good. I love the Ginny Harry ships! And I find when you repeat something the other person says it' rather romantic. Ok we don't really know what Ginny's point of view is. But I think next chapter will be in her view!


	9. Girl Time!

A/N: Ok here it is my last chapter for today. I might get time for one tomorrow, but I don't think I will though. I am going to the city for a week, but I might be able to sneak on to my aunt's computer. Oh by the way in the story its Sunday.

Chapter9

Girl Time!

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny screamed, walking into Hermione's dormitory, she was studying. "What are you studying?" Ginny walked over and grabbed the parchment noticing it was not notes, but a poem about Ron (not a good thing for his little sister to see). "Oh, sorry?"

"It's ok, um why are you so... perky?" Hermione asked eyeing her suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Oh, you can't tell Ron. He'd freak!" Ginny said giggling, Hermione nodded. "Well err... how can I say this. Harry is a great kisser!"

"What! Wow that's nice?" Hermione said surprised as she stashed away her poem. "Tell me. Details!"

Ginny was surprised at 'Details?' comment. "Well, we walked out by the lake. And he looked really upset. So I asked him if he wanted to talk about it. And he said he did but he needed to tell you and Ron too. So then he said he had something he'd rather not tell Ron. So I asked, what and well... you know we um... snoged it!" Ginny blushed a bright red.

"Enough information! I can see why you don't want Ron to know." Hermione laughed.

The rest of the afternoon they did there homework, and talked about boys. And Hermione showed Ginny how to use a C.D player. Then Ginny forced Hermione to ware make up which as Ron said 'looks pretty sexy!'(Hermione then kept the makeup on)!

N/F/Y I know horrible chapter. But don't worry when I get back from my vacation I'l write you a nice long good chappy!

Thank you Reviewers:

Mornin Dragon: Thank you so much! I read the being of you're story its pretty good !!


	10. 3:23 what an odd number!

A/N: I know I havn't posted in a long time... but wait I have an excuse. I'm in St. John's and I'm not allowed saving anything therefore I can't post. But my Friend is helping me out, so let's all take a moment to thank the wonderful Kari Radcliffe ;)

Chapter10

3:23 what an odd Time!

Harry awoke to a loud knocking on the dormitories door, he fell out of bed and crawled over to the door, still half asleep. "Whoisit,come in?" He said quickly, he started to dose off again.

"Harry?" The door opened hitting Harry in the head (He was laying next to the door), "Harry? What the?" Ginny came silently in to the room, and Harry stood up quickly trying to flatten his hair. "Be quiet!"

Harry was about to question her when she put her finger to his lip and pointed at the window, it was still dark. He looked around noticing that everyone was still asleep (Ron was mumbling something about radiators and spiders.) so he quietly followed Ginny down the stairs and to the common room, "Uh...why'd you wake me up?"

"What?" Ginny questioned opening the portrait hole, "Follow me."

Harry never had any idea how crazy Ginny really was. I mean seriously first kissing him, then waking him 3:23 in the morning and then sneaking outside in the middle of the night, "May I ask..." Harry started as he trudged after Ginny across the damp lawn, "What the bloody hell you're doing?"

Ginny giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "I suppose I should tell you."

"You supposed right."

Ginny let out yet another silent giggle, "Well, every month since the beginning of last year I get the weird craving to visit Hogsmead."

"In the middle of the night?" Harry said surprising a yawn.

"Bingo! I don't know why. You don't have to come though. I guess I should Of told you earlier."

"No, it fine. Anytime with you is fine." Harry kissed Ginny as they walked onto the main street in Hogsmead. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well seeing this is our first date, how about a movie."

N/F/Y: Ok I know that a movie in hogsmead is very unlikely, especially at 3:23. But it dose take place in a world magic. Haha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did, I was board and I wasn't even planning a chapter like this. But I thought I needed to have them on a little date or something.

Thanks to Reveiwers:

Silver-Ice: Thank you! You make me soo happy. I'm dead serious you're reviews brighten my day!


	11. I Don't Wanna Know

A/N: Ok yet another chapter up! And Im happy Im finally gets reviews! Yeah! Lets all thank Mal the wonderful for helping me get this up Wahoo!

Chapter 11

I don't want to Know!

"Harry! HARRY! GET UP!" Ron yelled pulling of the blankets from his bed, Harry fell out of his bed and looked at the very angry Ron. "Harry what where you doing last night!" Ron asked obviously furious.

"Uh... sleeping!" Harry answered getting a glass of water from the jug by the window, he was definitely not telling him where he had been.

Ron knew exactly where he had been, he walked up to Harry and poured the jug of water over Harry's bed, "Ron, now my bed its al..."!

"Save it Harry, I saw you're weren't in bed last night! I saw you walking outside with Ginny." Ron said angrily. Harry really was making him mad, I mean really his little sister.

"What are you talking..."

"Look I even got conformation, from Malfoy that you were..."

"From Malfoy." Harry responds.

"Look Harry, of all the people why did you have to chose my little sister." He stormed out down the stairs to see Hermione waiting, "Come on Harry's not coming."

"He can't just skip transfiguration!" Hermione said looking up the stairs as if her saying it would make him come down.

"Well, that not the only thing he shouldn't have done." Ron said dragging Hermione down for breakfast. Harry hadn't showed up for breakfast, or Transfiguration.

"um...Ron, where is Harry?" Hermione asked as they headed towards their charms class.

Ron didn't reply, "I don't know!" Ron said his face reddening.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ron held out a picture and Hermione gasped.

Last night at 5:15 Draco's POV

Draco pulled back away from Martias(a 7 year Slytherin),"I need to breath for a second." She said her gentle voice said as she walked over to the edge of the astronomy tower's look out.

Martias was one of Draco's few girl friends who was actually pretty good looking and an equally good snogger. "What do you need a breath from baby. Well I suppose I do leave you breathless." Draco said walking over and placing his hand around her shoulder.

Martias was giggling madly, as she fixed her hair, but Draco's eyes wondered down to the grounds and saw two people one with flaming red hair, rushing towards Hogwarts, coming from... Hogsmeade. "Stand up love. I want you're picture." She hastily stood straight and Draco fashioned her to move over.

Draco took out his camera and directed it at Martias then fiddled with the zoom. He was right, it was the little Weaslette and she was... snogging Potter. He remembered '_you must do everything to split them up.' _fighting with himself he quickly snapped the picture. And decided to get back to the sexy girl in front of him. After all he could wait till later to show the picture.

N/F/Y : Wow Ron and Harry fighting... what has happened to Harry. Ron of course just went crazy, the second picture explained what the picture was with out me having to me like "he held out a piccy of his little sister and best friend making out" that would have been quiet disturbing. Now girls don't you all wish you where Martias!

Thank you Reveiwers:

Silver-Ice: Once again thank you... I guess this is a continues circle of us making each other happy ( I need reviews without them I wouldn't write)! You're right about the number 3:23, notice I used the number 5:15 it's another one of those kewl words eh?

KimberlyGrace: Thanks, you wouldn't believe how much the word interesting means to me. Lol I was always a bit different! Thanks!

Kari: You didn't sign the review thing but I just thought I'd congratulate you for MVP in soccer! yeah!! Or should it have been Kari Radcliffe?


	12. Game, SET, Match!

A/N: Ok I finally have Betta readers or something! Yeah! Um... don't worry it's still my writing and it won't change at all (the plot that is)... Ok so this chapter is being written before i go to Mini Golf so you know its going to be very exciting. Plus its in Hermione's POV (point of view)! Warning cliffy!

Chapter12

Game, SET, and Match!

Hermione wasn't all that shocked by the picture, she pretended to be though. Ron was furious, too angry to think about a very alarming question; "Why would Draco have that picture?", Hermione was starting to get seriously disturbed by that question. When they entered Charms to find Harry still not there. "Ron do you think something's wrong?"

Ron didn't answer, he obviously was thinking that Harry was just too afraid to come. Hermione knew that was wrong and was starting to get a bit scared. When it dawned on her, 'Draco', why would Draco be nice enough just to give Ron the picture. He normally would have blown it up and posted it around the school. Unless he wanted Ron to get mad at Harry, to get Harry alone.

"Ron, I think Draco set you up!" Hermione whispered, tapping Ron on the shoulder.

"How do you suppose he did that? Asked politely for Harry to...?" Ron said angrily.

"No, I have no doubt that Harry meant to kiss Ginny... If it makes you feel any-better I knew they where dating. But I think Draco's up to..." Hermione said

"You knew, and didn't tell me!" Ron said, the wool at which Hermione was doing a good job at wrapping it self around the chair arm dropped.

"Fine then Ronald, forget about you're best friend, because for once he got to act like a normal teenager. I'm going!" Hermione said, reaching her hand in the air, "Professor Flickwit, I'm not feeling well may I go to the hospital wing?"

Hermione got permission to leave, wait one second, Hermione thought, I'm skipping class! After hitting herself on the head, she bolted up to the portrait of the fat lady, "Scatterwall!" she said quickly. The common room was deserted, Hermione ran up the stairs and with out thinking bolted right into the dormitory.

Harry lay screaming on the floor, beads of sweat coming from his face, and his eyes closed. "Wake up Harry, wake up." Hermione said pushing Harry, "WAKE UP!" she poured a glass of water over his face. Harry bolted up coughing and his hands clenched on his scar.

"Voldemort, where is..." Harry looked around the room, and saw Hermione leaning over him with a glass of water. "Thanks, he drank the rest of the glass."

"Are you ok, what happened did he try, to, to kill you?" Hermione said hastily, helping him up.

"No, the death eaters were, torturing Voldemort, and he was well...laughing?" Harry said confusedly.

N/F/Y: Wow! It was a cliffy, don't worry though next chapter should be up today. I bet you're wondering what that was about don't you? Well don't worry after we get all this sorted out there will be a bit more romance. But you know I'm trying to make it a bit more like Hp.

Reviewers:

SilverIce: Thanks again. Yea I know sad Ronnie was mad at Potter but it needed to happen like you figured out here he was kind of set up. Next chapter it will be explained so don't worry.

Hippie1212: Thank you Mal! (not just for the review)


	13. Not Practical?

A/N: So what! Last chapter was a cliffhanger; well you only had to wait a few hours for this chapter so I don't feel bad. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, oh yea everybody cheer for Kalean in Canadian Idol tonight! ;)

Chapter 13

Not Practical.

Harry awoke in the Hospital wing confused, the sun was shining in from the open window and Harry looked around. Hermione and Ginny where sitting down on a few chairs. And the second Harry sat up he heard a shriek, "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake." Hermione said.

"What er... is going on?" Harry asked his throat dry, he took a glass of water.

"You were out for a few hours Harry, you woke up talking about Voldemort then you fell." Hermione spilled out handing him a chocolate frog.

Then he remember it, Rookwood and Wormtail had sent continues Unforgivables at him, wait, at Voldemort. But Voldemort merely laughed, Harry remembered the piercing pain but jolt of happiness, "Where's Ron?" But the second he said that he remembered, "Ginn..."

Harry was interrupted when he heard screeches in the hallway, and a red head poke through the doorway, "Harry! What happened are you alright, I mean I so sorry I over reacted but really come on it was my little sister... GINNY!"

"Ron simmer, calm down! Harry needs to relax, but he will be fine."

"Yeah, you figure this hell of a life will ever be fine for me?" Harry said getting up and pulling on his robes, "I got to talk too Dumbledore." Harry stormed towards the door.

Harry walked out the door and took one last glance back at them, "Ah...Mr. Potter I need to have a word with you." Dumbledore said seeing Harry approach his office.

"Sure Professor Dumbledore, I needed to talk with you as well!" Harry answered stepping up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Harry took the seat by Dumbledore's desk, "Sir, I had another one of those er...visions."

"I know Harry, so the death eaters where attacking Voldemort. I think they put a charm on him so he couldn't feel it. I believe they almost accomplished their hopes, if it wasn't for Mrs. Granger I think they would have." Harry gave him questioning looks; "I have decided it would be best if you tried again with occlumency before this happens again."

Harry heard a knocking at the door. "Do you mind?" Dumbledore asked Harry; he shook his head, "Come in!" The door opened and it was not, at all whom Harry expected.

_Why oh why did you do that Draco?_ I had to... for my father's sake. _No you didn't now he's going to suffer, more then you wanted. Are you sure this grudge hasn't gone too far? _But its Potter look what he did to me? _What did he do to you Draco? _He... he... _He did nothing... or do you like Mrs. Weslette? That's it you like Ginny Pig! _I don't that's that crazy. _Come on why then? For your father? _Well my father is a git, pulling me into this!

Wait a second, did I just think that! _Well yes I suppose you did! _Oh shit! _You know you're hurting her! _No, I'm not! _Well then confess you were part of the plan! _Dumbledore's office, how low could he go! Draco headed towards his office, fighting with himself. "Pumpkin pastries!" he had his ways for finding things out.

So here he was Romeo, about to give up his noble and meaningful life, for that girl that he couldn't have!

N/F/Y: Ok totally unlikely! I don't even like Draco Gin ships! But I thought it's my story and this would go well. Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't two short! But you know me :) Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.

Thank you Reveiwers:

Kari: Thank you again!


	14. Walking :P

A/N: Hmm.... what'd you think of last chapter? Well I liked it. Hum... anyone like shopping cause I was just shopping. Ok anyway maybe I should get back to the story.

Chapter 14

Walking

Draco walked up to Dumbledore past Harry, "This isn't for you!" he whispered to Harry. Then he whispered something to Dumbledore and turned around giving Harry a glare.

"Mr. Potter, you may leave now, I need to have a word with Mr. Malfoy."

Harry stood up and pushed in his chair and left slowly, _what could Malfoy have to say to Dumbledore? _Nothing to my importance, since when did I listen to him anyway! Harry walked out and closed the door.

"Professor, I had to I had no choice."

"You realize, you should've came to me right away, I do not tolerate child abuse even outside the school." His voice was not angry, it was worried.

"Yes, sir. But he is my father..." What was going on hear, Harry had no idea and he intended on finding out...

"Mr. Potter, are you listening to the Headmasters private conversations?" Mrs. Mcgonagall (A/N sorry I never could spell her name right) said facing Harry.

"No, professor, I was just leaving!" Harry had no choice so he left towards the common room, but he couldn't see Ron, Hermione or Ginny anywhere.

When Harry was starting to wonder where they where he noticed, three figures playing in the leaves by his favorite oak tree. Harry grabbed his winter cloak threw it over his shoulders and walked down to his friends.

"Why do you think he had to go so fast?" Ron asked as Ginny for supper.

"I don't know, he does have a lot on his shoulders lately. We better hurry up supper is almost over." Hermione eyed a open closet door, "Almost..." she grinned.

"Oh, I never thought I'd say this but, we can't right now." Hermione looked surprised, "I am supper hungry!"

After joining Ginny in the great hall for supper, they decided to go for a walk. Which resulted in them having a massive leave fight. "Mwahahaha, I shall cover you in leaves." Ron laughed chasing after Ginny, Hermione bent down to tie her show, which resulted in Ron flipping over into a giant pile.

"Nice one, Hermione!" Harry said putting a handful of leaves down Ginny's shirt, she screamed!

"Surprisingly I didn't try that!" Hermione said sitting down. Ron sat down behind her and started pulling leaves out of he hair, "Stop that!" Ron shrugged and started placing the leaves back on her head.

After another break-out of "Leaf War." Ron and Hermione left to do some more, "Homework!", although Ron didn't like the idea of leaving them there alone.

Ginny sat down facing Harry, the leafs blended with her flaming red hair and the sunset was glistening gold around them. "Ginny, are you okay?" Harry said politely.

"Why yes, Mr. Potter I'm fine." At that she leaned in for a kiss, but Harry frowned.

"Ginny, I... I don't know if this is right!" Ginny looked at him appalled.

"I don't want anything to happen, I realized that today. What if you got hurt. And it seems Ron doesn't approve which is pretty bad."

Ginny stood up, and grabbed Harry's hand, "Look there is no way to get-rid of me, so you might as well face it and kiss me!"

Harry watched her face turn red, Harry pushed her onto a pile of leaves, "Okay, I will!" Harry jumped down and kissed Ginny, he spilled all his grief, and his heart swept. Harry rolled over next to Ginny and grabbed her hand, "I just thought something," He said looking at the colorful sky, "I love you!"

It was Ginny's time to roll over, and she planted a kiss on his lips, "I love you too!"

A/N: Whoa, I don't think I'll get into details. Isn't fall so romantic! And beautiful. So okay, everything's going good now, but something bad will happen. Next chapter Ron and Hermione fluff, yes, I know they really are catching up on their studies.

Reveiwers:

Silver-ice: I'm glad you like it so far. And I'm also happy you didn't mind Draco liking Ginny, thank you again!


	15. Sporty b'y, do some homework?

Chapter 15

Sporty b'y, do some homework?

"Ron look at this!" Harry said placing a piece of paper under Ron's nose.

"Wow, great!" Ron read through the Quidditch team list. "Good job mate!" Harry had been made Quidditch captain, as well as Ron.

"Hermione, Hermione I was made Quidditch captain! Well with Harry but you know!" Ron said desturbing her studying.

"Ron, that's great! But can I get back to work!" Hermione said giving Ron a hug. Ron was appalled by this congratulation.

Then as if she was a child Ron picked up Hermione and walked her down towards the Quidditch stadium, "It's time you truly enjoyed this wonderful sport!"

"Ron, what are you doing!"? Hermione said as he sat her on a bench in the change room, then she thought this room is completely empty. "Oh!" she said as Ron grabbed her.

Ron kissed her and Hermione thought, I actually like this sport, and they kissed and what not when the hufflepuff Quidditch team decided to have a practice. "Oh god! We really shouldn't be seeing this!" a small boy said turning around.

"Oh, my!" Hermione said blushing, "You know Quidditch is really a great sport!" She said laughing. Several of the Quidditch team creaked up and where laughing on the floor.

"It's cold here." Ron said walking out of the change room, "Maybe we should head up I do need to get to some homework.

"Yeah me to!" Hermione hit Ron playfully, "And I think our 'Homework, excuse has been figured out.

"You don't think so!" Ron said rolling his eyes in a way that resembled Hermione. "Anyway, um.. Hogsmeade this weekend!"

Ron and Hermione walked happily back to the common room, talking about what they'd do that weekend, and they decided it would be there 'first date!'. Ron and Hermione returned to find the common room deserted so they sat down on the puffy couch with several books.

They read into the night and Ron was just about to ask what waffle-makers where ( I know very original) when he noticed she was asleep a book on her lap, and her peaceful face completely content. He decided Waffle-makers where not worth this beautiful music, when he to fell asleep with a grin on his face.

N/F/Y: Ash... the fluffiness of it all! Ah such a nice chapter hash, maybe a bit short but you know! Anyway I'm thinking about a chapter through Draco's eyes. Then a Economy one. Okay? Oh and when you review tell me what you think of me finishing this one off at Christmas and doing a sequel about after Christmas, id call it "Is fluff enough?"! Oh and after Economic a Quidditch chapter!

Reviewer (please R/R everyone):

Silver-Ice: Thank you, that is defiantly my favorite review I got yet! What do you think of me using that review for a summary of the sequel (read N/F/Y ) loll! Well thanks again, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Draco's Fault!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time... 4 days I think! Anyway the mouse on my computer was broke but Mal helped me again to here is the next chapter.

Chapter 15

Pushing Away

Draco' s POV

"I can't believe this!" Draco yelled at the Slytherin common room, "I bloody don't get it!"

"You git! Why'd you turn you're self in!" Pansy yelled at Draco.

"Listen, you can't kick me out of Slytherin, you have no..."

"Why don't you go complain to Dumbledore, you poor excuse for a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Maritas screamed entering the common room, "What are you talking about, Draco is my man!"

"Well I guess he doesn't only cheat on family he cheats on girls to!"

Draco stumbled along the basement towards the stairs to the Great Hall. Needless to say his face was red from er... getting beaten up by all his girlfriends, once they had heard the conversation. "Good for nothing gits! Its not them I...." Shut up Draco!

She is the problem, it is her fault. If she hadn't been so dam smart, athletic, funny, charming, and sexy I wouldn't of have... did I just say little Weaselette is sexy? But she is related to Weasel! "Shit!"

"I know you dam right are!" Draco looked up to see Ginny Weasley and Pothead running down the hallway.

"Ginny, don't... he is not worth it. Stop!"

A smirk stretched across Draco' s face, "What is wrong Pothead?"

"Don't... Call ... Him... That!" The next thing Draco knew he was pinned against the wall.

"G in, GIN put him down! GINNY!" Draco looked down the hall way, Ron was running fast and soon helped Harry hold her back.

"Ron! Ron, put me down. Let go... geroff me Harry!"

"Why'd you turn you're self in Malfoy?" Ron said/

"I don't need to answer that you git!"

"I think you do!" Harry said grabbing the cuff of his shirt.

Draco sighed, but I can't tell them, "I...I..." Harry loosened his grip. "I can't!" He whispered, pulling away from Harry and bolting away.

Hermione was just about to answer question 7b (Describe the difference between summoning, and vanishing spells?), when her eyes darted across the lake, where so much started. She remembered it clearly, being surrounded by Dementors as Harry tried to ward them off.

But her memoirs faded as she saw a slim figure climb up a tall tree, about ten yards away from the lake. People didn't normally go over there, and to climb trees? A very isolated place to show off?

Then she noticed something trail behind the person as they made there way up to a tall branch. A small line, a rope?

This was it! Draco said to himself as he reached the clearing on the deserted side of the lake. He waited for several moments and looked across the lake people where studying under the shade of trees, laughing and playing in one of the last nice days of the year.

But he was wrapping a thick rope around his neck and fastened it tight! Why oh why did this have to happen to him. He knew even when he was younger that his life would be the death of him. His father was right, he was weak falling apart because of his father, the Slytherins and a certain love he could never get.

"Good by fair world!" He whispered pulling himself up the tree limb by limb.

N/F/Y: Cliffy! Hahaha I will try to get the other chapter up soon, but school is starting in a few days so I don't know! Ok so I got an idea how I'll end this story... Then I will get right to work on the sequil, "Is Fluff Enough?"

Reveiwers (RULE!)

Silver-Ice: Thank you thank you! I'm so glad you review constantly and I hope you continue to do so! I got that review (chapter13) put up as the summary!


	17. Attempted

A/N: Ok this will we the third last chapter for "Is Knowing Enough 


	18. Quidditch

A/N: Ok this chapter is a bit longer, YEAH! It will include a bit of Draco view. Then a Quidditch game! Wahoo! Well enjoy! Oh and this chapter is very funny if you picture Mort to be a former Mime!

Chapter 18

Around

"Yes! A rope around his neck!" Hermione said to a new trainee in the hospital wing, she was starting to get mad, Draco could tell because she was basically pulling out the hair on her head.

"So... he..." Mort (the trainee) pointed to Draco lying on a bed, "Tried to...suffocate himself, with a rope." He pretended to pull a rope out of thin air, "But broke, his legs?"

"YES!"

"You know when you put it like that I sound pretty stupid." Draco said shrugging.

"Mort stop pestering him, he needs his rest!" Madam Pomfree said shoeing him towards her office.

"It's ok I'm quiet enjoying the attention!" Draco smirked.

"Yeah, and you'll enjoy this potion too!" Mort said hurrying out of the office dodging invisible walls. "It'll shut you body down until you can revive it will take a few days." Just before Draco turned pale and fell back on to his bed again he thought _Yet another similarity between me and that Romeo guy! _

Mama just killed a Man held a gun against his head pulled the trigger now he's dead Queen Bohemiuem Rhapsody

"Ginny what did you do to him?" Ron asked smiling as they sat down in the common room.

"Seriously I didn't do anything!" Ginny answered digging though her backpack.

Hermione came rushing through the fat ladies painting panting and she walked slowly over to Ron and lodged her bag on his lap, "Something is going on with him! I swear I heard him mutter about being Romeo."

"Slow down Mione, who is this Rombis guy you're talking about?" Ron said removing the very heavy backpack.

"Romeo, from a Shakespeare play. He was in love with the youngest daughter of the family that his own family hated." Hermione explained, Harry knew all this from watching knock-offs with Dudley when he was younger.

"You mean Draco..." Ginny started.

"That's my theory!" Hermione said.

"And her Theories are usually right! Come on guys lets go get ready for Quidditch practice!"

When Harry and the other members of the Quidditch team arrived at the pitch, they headed to the change room. Ron looked rather awkwardly at a bench in the middle of the room.

After running through his brilliant new plays Harry instructed the team out on the field, where they where greeted by a green blur, "Slytherins!"

"Hey look it's the Griffendorks (I always thought that's was a pretty funny insult) team!" A tall Slytherin girl said mounting her broom. Then it dawned on Harry, they where short a seeker.

Ginny seemed to be thinking along the same lines when she challenged them to a Quidditch match! After pulling Hermione away from reading her book on the bench...

1...2...3...GO!

Harry saw Ginny snatch the Quaffle and dart up the pitch. They where winning 30-10 when Harry saw a glint in the corner of his eyes. He pulled up on his broom and the cold air rushed past him and his hair flew behind him. He suddenly was angry with himself for not having more practices.

CLUNK!

Harry's foot was waked with a Bludger sent by Goyle. And a green blur zoomed past him, "Oh you git!" Harry said speeding up to the Slytherin seeker, 'Weasley is Our King.' Was being sung by Hermione the beaters and the chasers and Ron saved his 3ed goal in a row!

Harry passed her but the golden snitch was out of sight. Crabbe from the Slytherin team sped past Harry With his bat raised high. "Watch out Gin!" Ginny dived just in time to miss the bludger.

Two goals and ten injuries later Harry saw a golden glint hovering about 10 feet above Ron. Harry dove towards Ron smiling, the other seeker far behind him, "Harry what are you doing!"

Ron was right in his way, only one move could get the snitch, well it wasn't too far from the ground, Harry flung his broom forward and jumped of the front, he and the broom went flying. With one hand he caught the snitch just before he grabbed the broom which had flow between Ron's leg and the hoop.

"Bloody nice catch, Harry!"

N/F/Y: Wow, what a nice catch eh... well I got it from Quidditch World cup for Game Cube! Haha I loved that chapter! Well next chapter a few things will be sorted out, but don't worry 'Is Fluff Enough' will be up tomorrow or the next day! Mwahahaha!

Reviewer

Silver-Ice: Thank you thank you thank you very much! ;) Yeah enjoy the next chapter!


	19. End Of the World!

A/N: Here it is! The last chapter of: "Is Knowing Enough?" I think I'm going to cry! Seriously guys you rock I was just check my computer for e-mails this morning and I had 21 new reviews! That made me so hyper even though it's my first day back to school today! Don't worry I'll still update daily! Well here it is...

Chapter19

End of the World

"Great playing today Ginny!" Harry said draping his arm around her shoulder, "You to Ron!" Harry said, he was in a good mood, that didn't occur often.

Ron walked in the common room after Harry and headed for his favorite couch, "You mind moving over Draco? DRACO?" Ron yelled moving away from the couch, "You're in the wrong house! You're house is down deep in the cold dark dungeons where you should be, this is a high warm cozy tower!" He said in a mock baby tone.

"Wait a second; you're wearing Griffendore robes..." Harry said his good mood disappearing completely.

"That's right Pothead! Dumbledore suggested a less stressful house and stuffed me in this mad house!" Draco said obviously just as upset as Ron.

"You mean you are staying in the same dorm as us? You can't bring in any of you're girlfriends, I don't want a beating!" Ron said rubbing his arm.

"Why you little, good for nothing Weasel!" Draco said storming out of the common room.

"This is the end of the world! I mean having a horrible fate is bad enough but now, this is just insane!" Harry said grinning, "Or maybe he has some kind of sleeping problem like he snores..."

Harry figured out that night he didn't snore, he sleep talks. "Ginny! I miss you so much Ginny. But you're kiss makes it all right!" Draco said snogging his pillow (in his sleep) around 2 o'clock in the morning.

"OH REALLY!" Ron yelled, "Harry it was bad enough you, but Draco?"

"Shut up Ron, this makes great blackmail material!" Dean said, apparently he was pretending to be asleep for the past half an hour.

Dean was quiet right it was very funny seeing Draco snog a pillow senseless but it was also very disturbing seeing it was his arc enemy pretending to make out with his girlfriend.

After a week of; 'Snore Snogging!' as Dean called it, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat around the Griffendore table discussing if they should stay at Christmas for the holiday, or not.

"But Draco is staying!" Ron cried trying to convince them to go to Grimmuide place. Harry didn't particularly want to go to that dusty old shack!

"Yeah that's a downer, but we could always find a way to get away from him, like the room of requirement!" Ginny suggested.

"No that won't work; I saw dobby decorating it a few weeks ago!" Harry said laughing remembering his experiences last year with the decorations (he tried to forget about the whole "missile toe" thing).

"I guess the head quarter doesn't sound too bad..." Hermione resounded.

"It was fun last year." Ginny said nodding.

"Ok then Grimmuid place it is!" Harry agreed with Ron.

N/F/Y: Finny! Ah... you can't stop reading here "Is Fluff Enough" should be up later today and it starts off where they arrive at the Head Quarters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I got to go now before I miss my bus!

Reviewers:

Silver-Ice: Thank you thank you! My new summary seems to be doing the trick, I got loads of new reviews yeah!!!!

Ron Is Hot: All you're reviews made me sooo happy, I was like right board and then I'm like REVEIWS cool eh... thanks for the reviews!

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the story! And hope you enjoyed the Harry Ginny fluff... great to know you think my story is different... I love that word "Different" lol!


End file.
